Benkei Hanawa
is a former-member of the Face Hunters and a character in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. His partner and Beyblade is Dark Bull H145SD. His alter-ego is The Masked Bull in Metal Masters during his time as a member of Team Wild Fang . He admires Kyoya and wants to be just like him but Kyoya just ignores him. His best friend is Kenta Appearance Benkei is portrayed as a tough and physically strong person. He has a big built body, short purple hair that is normally covered by his white beanie hat that has a red bull's skull on it and red eyes. He wears a black and red jacket that's usually zipped on his torso, white bands around his wrists, gray shorts on his legs, and black shoes on his huge feet. He also has a brown belt with a holster covered by his jacket in which he keeps his bey gear. He is currently the largest character in the Metal Saga. Personality He seems tough on the outside and looks like a typical bully, but he is actually very kind and has a good heart. Though when that part of him shows, he tries to cover it up because he doesn't want other people to think of him as soft. He also admires Kyoya very much, which causes him to tear up, or cry when Kyoya has his moments; going as far as to hug him in Episode 11, when he sees that Kyoya had awakened. He also follows him about when he wanders off. He is a very determined Blader, and does not give up easily in hard situations. In Episode 3, he seems to know about Dark Wolf. Benkei was a former member of the "Face Hunters" gang. He was then removed when they found out that he had helped and trained Kenta Yumiya. Since then, Kenta and him have been good friends. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion In the Anime, Benkei is first seen in a gang called the Face Hunters, a gang of mischeivous bladers, that battle opponents to steal their bey points. After Kenta had defeated his opponent in a beybattle, awaiting him were Benkei and 3 other members from the Face Hunters, ready to steal his points. Benkei pressures Kenta into battling him, and Kenta, refusing to battle because what they were doing was wrong, had no other choice. Meanwhile Benkei and Kenta battle and just before Benkei was about to deliever the finishing move, Gingka appears and interrupts the battle and saves Kenta from a brutal defeat. Benkei furiously challenges Gingka and the remaining Face Hunters join into the battle to give Gingka a handicap. But Gingka easily defeats them and Benkei retreats, swearing that he will pay Gingka back for what he did. Benkei and the gang retreat to their leader Kyoya Tategami and tell him what has happened. But Kyoya is not pleased that they lost and tells them that they should challenge Gingka again and defeat him by whatever means neccesary. Near the river where Gingka is taking a nap, he awakens to see Benkei and a group of Face Hunters, awaiting him to battle. Benkei takes Gingka to an old constuction site and he gives Gingka a 100 vs 1 handicap, and Gingka accepts the challenge. Gingka defeats Benkei and he retreats from the battlefield once again. {C}Due to his Idol, Kyoya's defeat to Gingka Hagane, Benkei found Tetsuya Watarigani, a blader who was obsessed with crabs (Owner of Dark/Mad Gasher/Cancer), and asked him to set a crab trap on Gingka. Tetsuya then captured Madoka and used her as bait for Gingka. Benkei, however set Madoka free, believing that you should play fair to battle someone. Later on, Benkei found Hikaru Hasama (owner of Storm Aquario), and asked her to beat Gingka. Hikaru searched the city for Gingka, but because he was sick, Kenta replaced him and said he was Gingka. Kenta was badly beaten multiple times by Hikaru until he lost all of his Beypoints,and Benkei who was appalled by Kenta's defeat(s) decided to train Kenta to make him more powerful as a blader. Here's when Benkei becomes more mature and "good". His voice becomes more high-pitched and he becomes friendly to the gang, but doesn't admit their friendship. Benkei helped Kenta master his special move and so Kenta defeated Hikaru. At the end of the same episode, Tetsuya snitches on Benkei and tells the face hunters that Benkei helped Kenta, and so he was kicked out. Beyblade: Metal Masters Benkei returns entering the "Big Bang Bladers" tournament. He competes on "Team Wild Fang" with Kyoya, Nile and, Demure. However he has now taken up an alter-ego called "The Masked Bull" but can still be seen Blading in his original clothes. He still blades with Dark Bull. Records: Benkei has an okay record, having won 4 battles. Relationships Kyoya Tategami: '''Benkei has a great relationship with Kyoya. Benkei was originally part of the Face Hunters and when Kyoya abandoned them, Benkei followed. Benkei cries "That's my Kyoya!" whenever Kyoya does something great. '''Kenta Yumiya: Benkei views Kenta as a 'little brother' type figure and is protective of him.In Metal Fusion,when he see's Kenta losing badly with Hikaru,he comes to aid Kenta and he gives him the 'Secret Training'.With which Kenta is able to later to defeat Hikaru.He cared for him when Kenta's hand was fractured due to Tetsuya's trap. Beyblades *Bull 125SF is Benkei's first Beyblade in the manga. *'Heat Leone 125SF': Benkei's first Beyblade in the anime. He used this blade in the first 3 episodes of Metal Fusion since he later got Dark Bull *Dark Bull H145SD is Benkei's second Beyblade, was given to him by Doji . He uses Dark Bull in both the anime and manga. Dark Bull is a Balance type Beyblade. {C}Beast/Finishing Moves {C}Beast: is the beast inside Benkei's beyblade. *Gold Bull H14SSD is Benkei's second Beyblade, he just can use This Bey wen he used Maximum Stampade *Dark Bull C145SD Is Benkei's Beyblade When He Switched Spin Tracks With Kenta. Bull Bull is the beast inside Benkei's Beyblade. Special Moves: *'Lustful Rock: 'Benkei's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is ' *'Bull Upper: Benkei's first finishing move is Benkei first used this attack on Episode 4. *'Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack': Benkei's second finishing move is , first used in the manga in Chapter 10. *'Red Horn Uppercut': Benkei's second finishing move is , first used in Episode 16. *'Tornado Bull Upper': Benkei's third finishing move is , first used in Episode 19. *[[Maximum Stampede|'Maximum Stampede']] : Benkei's fourth finishing move, first used in Episode 43. It is also known as Max Stampede. Trivia *Benkei is the name of a Japanese folk hero who took the swords from passing swordsmen. *In Japanese, Benkei's name is 弁慶 which means "strong man". *It is unkown why he always gets hit in the groin when he loses in the first few episodes. *His voice actor is the same voice for Drago from Bakugan. *He is the second person to own two beys: Heat Leone and Dark Bull. The first is Ryo. *In the Dub he always says "B-b-b-b-b-b-bull!" before launching his bey. *His body figure is also like that of a bull. *Benkei is currently the largest character in the Metal Saga anime (NOT MANGA), his feet even being as big as most character's heads. Aguma has come in as a close second, but even his structure is not as huge as Benkei's large "Bull-like" body in the anime. Gallery Benkei2.png|Benkei. Benkei.jpg|Benkei. Doji giving Dark Bull to Benkei.jpg|Doji giving Dark Bull to Benkei Benkei holding Dark Bull.PNG|Benkei holding his Dark Bull Benkei_MF.PNG|Benkei. Benkei eating.jpg|Benkei eating Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Kenta, Madoka and Benkei BK.jpg Benkei thowing Dark Bull.jpg|Benkei throwing Dark Bull BenkeiBull.jpg The_Masked_Blader.png|Benkei as The Masked Bull TV2.jpg|Benkei in Metal Masters beyblade0034.jpg beyblade0029.jpg beyblade004.jpg Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Benkei with Kyoya, Madoka, Kenta, and Hyoma, bey_benkei_174x252.png Benkei vs Tsubasa.JPG Aries defeats Bull.JPG|Dark Bull losing. Images (1)b.jpg|with HeatLeone 125SF Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:4D Characters Category:Human Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade Category:Characters Category:Metal Masters Characters Category:Metal Saga